


I Love It Here, With You

by T_5Seconds



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, and hylia is wisdom, give hylia a girlfriend, in lorule courage and wisdom are swapped, so lolia is courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: Hylia loved many, and fast.Lolia loved slowly, and few.Neither of them have loved quite like this before.
Relationships: Hylia & Lolia (Legend of Zelda), Hylia/Lolia (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Love It Here, With You

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of Linktober, simultaneously working on 30 fics, I take a brief break to write 1200 words of magic goddess lesbians. You're welcome.

Hylia loved many, and fast.

Over years and years, she loved dearly, even though all she loved ended with time.

One of her first loves was also the First hero. She loved him, and when his quest was over, he loved her.

So did the next few of him, who she loved the moment she saw them.

At first, they loved her too.

They'd pray to her, and she answered, and she blessed them with power and courage and wisdom.

She blessed some with Fi, as well. She loved Fi, one of her oldest friends.

Eventually, though, they evolved. Soon, after their quests, her loved ones cursed her name.

She'd only been trying to help.

Still, she'd hurt them. Her love had hurt them.

She tried to withdraw, to love from afar.

But she'd stacked the odds against herself. All her old mistakes, borne out of love or anger, still hurt everyone she loved.

And still, her heroes began their journey praying to her and ended it cursing her very existence.

So she watched, and tried- tried, tried, failed- to help where she could.

Still, they hated her.

She loved them. It hurt.

One day, a mirror image of her beloved hero stumbled into the world.

He was from another land. One in peril.

Her hero helped. She loved him for that.

The parallel world, yellow and purple where her own was green and gold, was in ruin, their very triforce destroyed.

Her hero restored the triforce, and bid his counterpart goodbye.

She could go with him. Back to Hyrule, where all she loved resided. With Fi and her heroes, with her fellow goddesses.

Din, Farore, and Nayru...

They had been taking care of the land while she watched those she loved.

And she was needed, here.

Here where her name wasn't known. Where every mistake wouldn't be hers. Here, where the land was in ruin and she could help.

She could stay here a little longer.

\---

Lolia loved slowly, and few.

It took much time to earn her trust, but once she loved someone, she loved strongly.

When a hero fought evil in her land, she watched him. When he had fought long and hard, and she loved him, she stepped in.

Everything went his way, and then, at the end of his quest, he loved her.

Many heroes came and went. Some, she loved, though never right away.

She did all in her power to protect her people and those previous few she loved.

Then the triforce was shattered, and suddenly all she could do with her previously formidable power was watch.

Watch as the ground splintered. Watch as the people fell, to monsters and madness alike. Watch as the princess turned to darkness to save the people she loved.

All she could do was watch.

Then another world joined their own. A different world, where the hero carried courage and the princess carried wisdom. One where everything was lighter.

One whose hero defeated her villian.

At last, the triforce was restored, and her power began to finally return.

As the portals to the other worlds closed, she realized something- someone- had remained here.

She hasn't noticed, at first. The soul so closely matched her own.

The goddess of the other world.

Why would she stay here, when her own world was so perfect?

Well, she could always ask. It had been terribly long since she'd had anyone to talk to.

\---

One would think two goddesses would meet dramatically- with light, and shadow, and perhaps some flair.

Instead, one simply walks over to the other and says hello.

She jumps. Hylia has been here for weeks and nobody has noticed her yet.

When she turns, she jumps again.

The face she's staring into isn't her own, on closer inspection. The faces are similar in structure, but not the same.

They look different in other ways, of course.

Hylia has long straight gold hair, blue eyes, pink-toned skin, and is wearing formal jewelry and a long, heavy, sleeved and layered dress.

Lolia's hair is the same length, but curly, dark purple, and pulled into a high ponytail. Her skin leans yellow-toned, and her eyes are only a few shades pinker than her hair. She's wearing armor, and though it is decorated in some places, it's still far more practical than anything Hylia's ever worn.

The resemblance isn't so strong, on second look. Still, they are similar.

Lolia smiles a bit, at the sudden sheepish look on the other's face. It has been too long since she's had someone to talk to.

After her initial surprise, Hylia seems to agree.

They talk, and they talk, and they talk.

Yes, it has been too long since either have had a friend.

Have had anyone.

\---

Since the last portal to Hyrule closed, Hylia's powers have been severed from the triforce.

She's learning to draw from Lorule's triforce, as well as her own power, but it's a sudden adjustment, and progress was very slow.

Lolia was cut off from the triforce so long she has to relearn how to connect to it as well.

They make faster progress together.

\---

It's been years, now, and they handle Lorule together.

It's better now. Better than it had been in a long time.

People praise Lolia.

Lolia praises Hylia.

In private, of course. Her impacts on the world are subtle. Hylia's presence in Lorule is still completely unknown.

Hylia says she doesn't mind. Lolia sees through it, as the two know each other better than themselves, and gifts the other woman a bouquet.

It makes her smile.

Lolia loves slowly, but she loves deeply too.

She's never loved quite like this before.

\---

Since nearly the moment she met her, Hylia has loved Lolia.

It only grows stronger with time.

Her own smile in the mirror, soft and gentle, is nothing like Lolia's-big and sharp and infectious.

She loves that smile, no matter how it differs from her own.

Lolia teaches her to swordfight. She teaches Lolia to grow wildlife.

Lolia smiles at her, happy.

She's needed here. She needs here too.

Needs her.

\---

Like their meeting, you'd expect a love confession between two goddesses to be dramatic.

It isn't, not really.

Hylia walks over to her best friend and hands her a flower.

Lolia quirks a brow, but she's smiling.

It's easier, after they tell each other.

Their two room become one- then their two beds.

Sometimes, when Lolia beats her at swordfighting, or when she covers her hands with her own to help her grow a flower, she can tell her just how happy she is.

Just how happy this makes her.

And years and years and years go by.

\---

It's been so long.

So very long.

Hylia is well and truly part of Lorule. She misses her birthplace, sometimes.

Lolia and her learn to paint together. She depicts every part of Hyrule she remembers, and that helps. Lolia helps too.

Still, in all this time, she has not heard a word from Hyrule.

So when she wakes to prayers pounding on her head, Lolia's arms around her can only do so much.

She has to help them.

Lolia agrees.

So they start preparing.

\---

Hylia helped save Lorule.

She helped fix the land, and the people, and the world.

She helped fix Lolia too.

She hadn't realized how lonely she was, until Hylia came and suddenly everything was brighter.

So when Hyrule needs help- when Hyrule needs Hylia- Lolia will go too.

They'll fight together.

Save those they love together.

And when that's all over, they'll come back home.

Lolia opens a portal with the love of her life and they step, together, into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide if I wanted the prayers to be from the Calamity in BOTW or from the squad in LU. So I ended it there.
> 
> Give Hylia a cool warrior girlfriend, she deserves it.
> 
> [Some Art Of My Designs For These Two](https://idrawsometimes.tumblr.com/post/630996678682542080/hylia-and-lolia-look-i-know-we-dont-even-know)


End file.
